1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally concerned with athletic equipment and more particularly with rackets. Used in the play of tennis or racquetball and more specifically to an offset handle on such rackets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of offset handles on tools for improving gripping of the tool by a user is generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,719 described as a handle for tools and sporting equipment, or in the extremity on the tool is angularly offset to improve the gripping quality of the tool. Another form of a offset handle for a cooking pan or similar article is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 104,484. Although tennis rackets having offset handles are available on the market, it has been found that the angular deviation of the handle portion with respect to the longitudinal axis of the racket is rather extreme causing fatigue in the arm of a tennis player and not developing maximum power in serving the ball and returning the ball. The development of the offset handle and rackets has proceeded in a haphazard manner without any scientific data being developed to determine the proper angularity of the offset handle.